Fruits Basket A new twist in the Zodiac Curse?
by Alliebug97
Summary: At the end of this anime life goes on. Mine picks up there. What happens when Tohru has a chance to help Yuki live a normal life and what will she do to achive it? Also how do Kyo and Tohru end up? Friends? lovers? Find out here : I do not own the characters or the general story. I am just building off with my own story.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS. I AM JUST BUILDING OFF WITH MY OWN STORYLINE.**

Background

**Tohru POV**

My life has changed so much in the last year! When my mom died, I was alone. I didn't want to impose on my grandfather or my two best friends Saki and Arisa. So I decided to live by myself in a tent. I attended school like nothing was wrong because I didn't want anyone to worry. Little did I know I was camping on Sohma property.

Now I live with Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure Sohma who took me in when they found me. All of them are cursed by the Zodiac. Yuki is the year of the rat, Shigure is the year of the dog, and Kyo is the cat. So whenever they are hugged by the opposite sex, or under a great deal of stress, they turn into their animal.

That's basically everything! But the story isn't over…

….

**Narrator POV**

It's the start of another day in the Sohma house. Tohru just woke up and is heading downstairs.

**Tohru POV**

"What did you say, you damn rat?!"

"I simply said to keep your mouth shut, you stupid cat".

Ah just the start of another day. Kyo and Yuki are already at it again. I guess I should get some breakfast together.

"Good morning everyone!" I say trying to bring some happiness in the room.

"Good morning Ms. Honda" replied Yuki.

"Hey Ky-"I start to say but I tripped and started to fall.

"Hey!" Kyo yells and catches me

*POOF*

"Oh now look what you did! It's not even noon and I already transformed! Thanks a lot!" Kyo starts

"Oh I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I just wanted to ask what you wanted for breakfast that's all" I say quietly. I feel really bad, I didn't mean to make him transform! I'm so clumsy…

*POOF*

"AH!" I turn around "I didn't see anything! Honest!" (I forgot to mention that when they transform back, they're naked.) "I'm, I'm going to go start breakfast…"

**Kyo POV**

Damn, now she's upset.

"Way to go you stupid cat, now she's upset," Yuki replies turning his back to me. I start to put my clothes back on.

"Damn you Yuki! You think I don't know that?" I yell. Man that Yuki really knows how to piss me off. I go to punch him in the face when he swings around and kicks me in the gut sending me through the door.

"Now, now guys settle down before you destroy my house. Again," Shigure says coming out from the bathroom.

Why can't I ever beat that stupid rat! Whatever, I better go apologize to Tohru. I head to the kitchen to see her making breakfast.

**Tohru POV**

I start making breakfast for everyone, making sure no leeks or Kyo might get mad again. I really didn't mean to upset him. I hope he isn't still mad.

"Hey," I hear Kyo say.

"Oh! Hey! Um, I really am sorry about –"

"Save it. I'm the one who should be apologizing. It's not your fault"

"No really, it wasn't your fault! I should've watched where I was going. I guess I'm just clumsy, if anything I should be the one apologizing!"

"Listen I said I'm sorry. Just accept the apology and move on. Not everything is your fault." And with that he was off.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITSBASKET. I AM JUST BUILDING OFF OF THIS WITH MY OWN STORYLINE**

…..

**Tohru POV**

The day was long but it's finally over! I just finished work and I'm about to leave when Yuki walks in.

"Yuki! Don't tell me you walked all the way down here for me" I said with a smile.

"Of course I did, I didn't want you to walk home by yourself" he replied.

We're walking down the street when two guys pushed me into Yuki while walking by and shouted "Hey you two love birds!" and laughed.

*POOF*

"I am so sorry," I say.

"Don't be Ms. Honda, it wasn't your fault". I grab his close and he and I start walking. I feel bad that he and the rest of the Sohma's have to put up with this curse. Especially Yuki, who said before he does everything to try to get away from this family and live a normal life.

"Um, Yuki? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it Ms. Honda?"

"I was just wondering if you could, would you want to get rid of your curse?"

"What do you mean?" He sounded a little shocked I asked that.

"Like, if you had a choice would you choose not to be part of the Zodiac curse? So you wouldn't transform whenever I fall into you".

"Well, yes. If I had a choice I wouldn't want to be cursed. I want to live a normal life not worrying about someone bumping into me or anything like that. Why do you ask?"

*POOF*

I turn away quickly, "I was, uh, just wondering. Oh, here are your clothes" I say sheepishly.

"Thank you" he said, and we continued walking. I made up my mind. I am going to do whatever it takes to get rid of the curse. It's what a good friend would do, right? I'm going to visit Akito tomorrow and talk to him.

**NEXT DAY**

I woke up early this morning as not to be questioned by everyone. They would freak if they knew what I was doing. They don't like Akito to begin with, but I just care too much about them all.

I arrived at Akito's place and ti's seems quiet which is totally normal. I knock on the door.

"Who's there?" shouted Akito.

"It's Tohru. Tohru Honda. I live at Shigure's with Yuki and Kyo"

"Oh, what do you want?" He sounds annoyed.

"I just want to talk" I said and after a few seconds the door opened. I go and sit on the floor and wait for him to speak.

"Well, what do you want?"

"Oh I..I"

"Stop stuttering and get on with it!" He yells and hits me.

"I want to know if there is any way to lift the Zodiac curse!" I yell, "I want to help the Sohmas".

"Are you kidding? Stupid girl, there isn't anything you can do! They all have to suffer and you can't do anything about it!"

"Please, there must be something. I'll do anything, even if it hurts me". Akito walked over to the window. He remained silent for what seemed like ages. Then, he spoke.

"There is one thing." I look hopefully at him.

"You can lift the curse of only one Sohma. But, you have to take their place. You would then be the one with the curse and the other would live life normally. The choice is up to you"

I have the opportunity to take the curse away from someone, but I take their place. I just have to pick someone. Yuki. He was my friend first and the one who expressed to me his desire for change.

"I'll do it. I want to take the curse off of Yuki Sohma and take it on myself" I say with confidence.

"Okay then. It's not that simple though. You need to bring me ingredients to make a potion. Most of the things are easy to find, but you also need some of Yuki's hair."

"Okay, I will get everything and come back." He hands me a list and I'm off.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITSBASKET. I AM JUST BUILDING OFF WITH MY OWN STORYLINE**

….

**Yuki POV**

I woke up and walked downstairs to see that Tohru's jacket isn't on the rack. She must have gone out, but where? Just as I noticed the jacket, in comes Tohru carrying grocery bags.

"Good morning Ms. Honda" I say which kind of shocked her.

"Oh, good morning Yuki!" she says.

"What are you doing out this early? You usually do your shopping after lunch,"

"Oh, well I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to go for a walk in the fresh air. I decided I might as well get the groceries while I was out to save me a trip," she replied with a smile.

"Well I hope you had a nice walk, would you like help putting those away?" I'm still not too sure about her reasoning but oh well. It's her business, not mine.

"That'd be great!" she smiles and we head to the kitchen.

**Tohru POV**

"Good morning Ms. Honda," I hear as I walk in, caught off guard. He cannot know what I'm doing or he will definitely try to stop me and I don't want that to happen because I want to help him.

"Oh, good morning Yuki!"

"What are you doing out this early? You usually do your shopping after lunch," Uh oh. I have to keep calm or he'll suspect something.

"Oh, well I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to go for a walk in the fresh air. I decided I might as well get the groceries while I was out to save me a trip," I say with a smile. That's buyable.

"Well I hope you had a nice walk, would you like help putting those away?" he asked. Good, I dodged that.

"That'd be great!" I smile and we head to the kitchen.

After Yuki and I have put everything away I start to make breakfast.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Yuki offers.

"I'm good, thank you. But do you think I could borrow your brush so I can pull my hair back first?"

"Of course you can, Ms. Honda," he goes and gets his brush and brings it to me. "I'm going to go wake up Shigure and that lazy cat," and he left. I look at his brush and pick out a few pieces and put them in a bag. After breakfast I will go to Akito's again.

"What the hell are you doing waking me up?" I hear Kyo yell followed by the sound of things smashing and breaking. I don't think I'll miss that much if I go out.

We all finished breakfast and I'm trying to think of an excuse to leave. Got it!

"I'm going to run back to the store, I forgot eggs," it helps because I really did forget eggs.

"Okay, hurry home!" Shigure said with a smile. I grab my bag and quickly fill it with the needed ingredients and go. I get to Akito's fairly quickly; I guess I didn't realize I was running.

I knock on the door. "Come in," I hear, so I walk in.

"I have everything Akito!"

"Good, let's get started.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET. I AM JUST BUILDING OFF WITH MY OWN STORYLINE**

….

**Akito POV**

This stupid girl, she's in for a lot more than she bargains for. She knows what the Sohmas have to put up with but she doesn't know how hard it is to deal with.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

"Yes!"

I start mixing everything together. "Now drop his hair into here. Then you will need to drink all of it," I really can't believe she is going through all of this. There has never been an outside person who wanted to trade their normal life for the curse. I hand her the cup.

"Will this take effect immediately?" she asks as she drops the hair into the cup.

"No, you'll have to wait overnight. But when you wake up you will be under the Sohma curse and Yuki will be an ordinary person," she starts drinking it. "Once you are done you may leave," and I left the room.

**Tohru POV**

I just finished drinking the cup when Akito left the room. Despite him helping me do this, I think he still hates me considering the tone he uses.

I start walking home and I stopped to get some eggs too. I can't believe I just did that. I mean, of course I'm happy about it but to think tomorrow I will be cursed by the rat. At least Yuki will finally get what he has longed for his whole life. A normal life.

It's getting dark as I'm getting back to the house. I didn't realize how long I have taken, it must be supper time soon. I go inside and Yuki and Kyo rush over.

"Where were you? I thought you were just getting some eggs!" screamed Kyo

"We were really worried about you," said Yuki with relief.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I need an excuse, and fast. "I ran into Saki and Arisa in the market and I guess I just lost track of time. I'll go start dinner though," I say calmly. Good.

"Don't bother, Yuki made us his burnt crap he calls food," Kyo replies.

"Well next time you do it yourself you stupid cat," Yuki responds.

"You wanna go? Damn rat I'll beat the crap out of ya," Kyo calls but gets knocked in the head by Yuki.

"I'm going to bed," and Yuki was off.

"He must not be feeling well," Kyo starts. "Usually he'd actually fight with me but he just threw a punch and walked off. Something's wrong,"

I hope Yuki is okay. All of a sudden things start getting blurry. I see Kyo run to me and that's it. Everything went black.

**Kyo POV**

Oh crap. I run to catch Tohru as she falls *POOF* I transform and end up being crushed. At least she didn't get hurt when she fell. I feel her head; she has a fever. Crap this is bad *POOF* I get dressed and carry her up to bed.

First Yuki, then Tohru…eh, there must be a bug going around. I tuck her in and go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

****I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET. I AM SIMPLY BUILDING OFF WITH MY OWN STORYLINE****

**Tohru POV**

I open my eyes and I'm somehow in my room. I see Kyo at the end of my bed.

"Oh, you're awake," he says seeming somewhat relieved.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"You seemed fine and then all of a sudden you passed out. You also had a fever so I carried you to bed."

"I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble! I'm sor-"

"Stop apologizing. Everyone has a time when they don't feel well you don't have to feel sorry when you do," he gets up and walks away. I get up and get dressed and I look into the mirror. I notice my hair has a silver streak in my hair, that's weird. I walked downstairs to find Momiji and Hatsuharu here with the others.

"Tohru!" he shouts and jumps towards me to give me a hug. Suddenly, Kyo whacks him on the head sending him to the ground. "Wahh! Tohru, Kyo just hit me!"

"God, I swear you get more annoying every time I see you."

"Tohru doesn't care if I transform though." He says and runs and hugs me and…nothing. No transforming into a rabbit. He just is hugging me like there is not curse. Wait! The curse!

Everyone is staring at us baffled.

"Uh why isn't Momiji transforming?" Kyo starts.

"I don't know but I don't care!" Momiji says ecstatically. After a few moments silence I speak up.

"Yuki, can I have a word with you? In private."

"Oh, uh yes Ms. Honda," and we walk upstairs into my room and I shut the door. "What is it?"

"Remember how you said that if you could you would get rid of your curse?"

"Yes I do, but what does that have to do w-"I run over and hug him mid-sentence.

*POOF*

Not Yuki, but me. I transformed into a rat.

"Oh my, !" Yuki seems freaked and worried. He picks me up. "What happened to you?"

"I did it. You said how you wanted to live a normal life without a curse. So I went to Akito and begged him to help me help you. And, well, obviously it worked!"

"Just because I didn't want the curse doesn't mean I wanted you to bear the burden instead of me. I'm so sorry . I never wished for this to happen."

"Don't be Yuki. I did this because I wanted to. I want you to be able to live a normal life like you always wanted," I say with a smile.

"But still, I" and all of a sudden *POOF* "Ah, I didn't see anything! I swear!" as he turned around.

"You sound like me now," I said with a laugh as I got dressed.

"You do know I can't let you continue with this, and we have to tell the others."

"I don't want you to change what I did; I want you to be happy. Also, I know we have to tell them. But just give me a little bit. I want to talk to Kyo."

"I don't even want to know how he is going to react. He is going to blame it all on me."

"Well I'm going to find out. I think I know just where to find him." I head on to the roof to find Kyo laying there.

**Yuki POV**

Tohru ran and hugged me.*POOF* I expected to change but no. It wasn't me who changed. It was, her? This doesn't make sense. I look down and I see a rat. No, it's not just any rat. It's _Tohru._

She and I talked. I can't believe she did this. For me! I feel so horrible that I made her think that she had to do this for me. I need to find a way to fix this. But right now, I'm _normal._ Something I never thought I would hear myself say. Now she is off to tell Kyo, and boy am I going to hear it from him.

**Tohru POV**

"Kyo!" I say happily and he jumps.

"Do you always have to sneak up on me like that?" he yells. He seems alarmed at what he said. "Sorry."

"It's okay, silly. I wanted to talk to you real quick."

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you too. What happened back there with you and Momiji?"

"Well before I answer that, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I know you hate Yuki, because he is the rat and everything with that whole Zodiac tale. But what if I was the rat? Would you hate me just as much as him?" One thing I didn't take into consideration when doing this was Kyo's response. The rat tricked the cat in the Zodiac story and that is why Kyo hates Yuki. I am just worried that when he finds out, he will hate me.

The question shocked him a little. "No. There's no way I could hate you. But why would you ask that?" I go over and hug him. "What the hell are you doing? You know I'm going to," he stops. "Transform…but how? What? What happened? How is this happening?"

"The reason why Momiji didn't change when he hugged me is the same for why you didn't transform. I talked to Yuki the other day and he was saying how he wished he could live normally, like me. So I went to Akito and he helped me lift his curse. The catch is, I took on the curse myself," I told him. The look in his eyes was answer enough to what he was feeling. Shocked.


End file.
